I'm In Lust With You
by Sapphire Stalker
Summary: The tables have turned and Lily is in lust with James, who THINKS he doesn't love Lily anymore...they're both Head Boy and Girl, what mischief will they get into?R&R please...first fic
1. Fresh Beginnings

**All the Way**

With bright, emerald green eyes set over a button nose, Lily Cassandra Evans gazed outside of her modest bedroom window. Her pale skin still bore smattering of freckles she always got in summer, just as her copper hair, braided and reaching down to the middle of her back, was gilded with auburn and gold sun streaks. Her cheeks were still girlishly plump, but a round and mulish chin offset any traces of youthful bashfulness that her cheeks gave her. Even at sixteen, Lily Cassandra Evans knew her own mind.

"Lily, honey, we really should get going!" her mother, Cassandra Evans called to her from the kitchen. Sighing, Lily took a last glance out of the window and closed the glass, pulling the cream curtains closed as she did so. "Coming mum!" she answered.

Retrieving her Hogwarts trunk from her bed, and placing her cat Suki in her travelling cage, she lugged both across her red carpet and out of her room, fixing her room in her memory as she did so. With one final survey, she closed the door with a smart tap.

Walking down, the stairs she saw her twenty year old sister, Petunia, sitting on the settee in the lounge room with her somewhat walrus looking fiancé, Vernon Dursley.

"Petunia, dear, aren't you going to say goodbye to your sister? You shan't be seeing her for a year!" breezed her mother

"Bye" was the gruff reply. Lily didn't even bother acknowledging her. Her mother sighed and proceeded to walk out the door. Lily's relationship with her sister was hardly ideal, as after meeting Vernon Dursley, Petunia had become somewhat of an ogre towards Lily, no doubt because Lily was sort of _different_ than the rest of her family. Lily was a witch.

o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o

Being the first in her family to have magical abilities, her parents and relatives were quite proud of her, but once Petunia had found out, she had become quite jealous of all the attention Lily was receiving, and had grown more and more distant until the two sisters barely knew each other.

Michael Evans, Lily's father, was hauling her bulky trunk into the boot of their bright red Subaru. Having succeeded he beckoned his wife and youngest daughter into the car, Lily hopping in the rear with her cat and Mrs Evans in the passenger's seat. Calling out to Petunia who was leaning grumpily against the front door, he said "Are you sure you won't come pumpkin?" Petunia stalked inside, effectively ignoring her father, presumably to rejoin Vernon.

Inserting the car key into the ignition, Mr Evans reversed out of the driveway and onto the quiet road they lived on. Within minutes they were away from their hometown of Bournemouth, Dorset and onto the freeway that would lead them to London and to Kings Cross Station.

Parking in an available spot, they all exited the car, with Mr Evans assisting his daughter with her trunk and Suki. Mrs Evans briskly walked over to the trolley bay and wheeled it back to her daughter. "I do hope you'll be alright this year, Lily"

"I'll be fine mum!"

"Sandra, leave her be, she's a Prefect, Lily will be perfectly all right" replied Mr Evans

As they made their way slowly near the magical platform that would allow Lily to reach the train, she turned and bear-hugged her two parents, kissing them in their respective cheeks. "I'll miss you!" she tearfully croaked.

"We'll see you at Christmas, sweetie! There's no need to get upset" smiled Mrs Evans.

"Sweetie, be good and try not to give too many detentions, okay?" said a timid Mr Evans. Lily was notorious for her quick temper; something her family tried very hard to avoid whenever was possible. Instead of blowing up, as Michael was worried about, she laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by a small wink. Kissing her mother good-bye she rapidly walked towards Platform 9 ¾ with cage in hand and trunk in tow, disappearing through the barrier.

The second Lily walked though the barrier; she was swept up in a crushing hug.

"LILY!"

o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o


	2. The Awkward Stage

**Chapter 1- The Platform**

_The second Lily walked though the barrier; she was swept up in a crushing hug._

"_LILY!"_

Elizabeth Tenor, known to all of Hogwarts as Liz, had been waiting for Lily to come through the barrier for all of thirty minutes. Liz had dark brown, almost black hair that was magically tinted red. In the sunlight you could see a red sheen colouring her hair. The burgundy colour brought out her blue-y green eyes that were surrounded by thick, naturally curly and black lashes. Most of the Hogwarts population that weren't acquainted with her thought of her as a gothic girl, when in fact Liz was NOT suicidal nor did she listen to heavy metal bands. She simply liked the clothes. As soon as Liz had spotted her she had run over at breakneck speed to envelope her in a sure hug. Which was quite a feet considering Lily was a head taller that Liz.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Can't…breathe…need…oxygen…" spluttered Lily.

"What? Oh sorry Lils! I didn't realise that I was hugging you so tight! Roger's been dragging me all over London on walks all summer!" Roger was Liz's dog who had a fierce problem of dragging on the leash, so Liz had to use all of her strength just to keep him from running off.

"That's quite alright Lizzy, just, you know, let me breathe before you do that okay?"

"Okay Lils" she laughed.

"LIL!" screamed a voice.

Laughing, that had to be Grace Marvel, Lily's and Liz's other best friend, they turned around, and sure enough there was a petite, strawberry-blonde haired girl running up to them. With light blue eyes, and skin dusted with freckles Grace was the image of innocence. Her personality perfectly matched her appearance, she was sweet as pie.

The girls all rushed together and group hugged. "You guys are in big trouble! How come you didn't come over to my place last week!" demanded Grace

"Gracie my family wasn't going to see me for an entire year, and you know how many relatives I have, I had to do the 'I'm going to my exclusive boarding school excuse' announcement again PLUS Petunia announced her engagement to Vernon and of course we had to have a party." By the end of this statement, Lily was well out of breath and Grace gaped at her with amazement. "Wow!" she murmured. You know Lils I didn't really NEED an answer"

"Well, there you have it anyway. Nothing else much happened" _Except for thinking about a certain someone, _she thought.

"My dear Lillikans, I do believe that you are daydreaming of one James Potter…" Liz shot.

Lily sighed and acknowledged Liz with a nod. "Yeah, I've been thinking about James so much lately…I don't know what's gotten into me! I mean last year I loathed him, hated him with the fire of a thousand suns even, but in the last month of school, he stopped asking me out. And, well, I kind of wanted him to…I think I'm in lust with him…CRAP!"

"What!" yipped Liz and Grace.

"James! He's here! And I look terrible! What if he ignores me…or worse! What if he _hates_ me!" by this time Lily had gotten herself worked up into hysterics.

"Calm down Lily!" soothed Grace; He's probably not coming over"

Grace was completely correct. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, otherwise known as the Marauders, were towing their trunks along the platform until they came to the last carriage, where Lily, Grace and Liz were standing. In previous years, James would have strutted over and asked out Lily on the spot, but he proceeded to ignore Lily and enter the carriage.

"What? Can somebody please tell me what just happened?" Liz asked. She was amazed at what had happened.

"Well Lils you kind of got your wish…he didn't see how crap you look" Grace nimbly stepped out of the way of Lily's flying fist. She was accustomed to her friend's acts of violence, if not immune to them.

The train's whistle shrieked. "All aboard!" called the driver.

"We'd better get on guys" Lily said.

The three girls stepped onto the train's steps and climbed up into the carriage.

Once inside the train began to move with a jolt. "Hey Liz, Grace I forgot to tell you, I'm Head Girl!"

"Wow, that's surprising" Liz sarcastically. Lily was also known as the 'brain' or 'know-it-all' of Hogwarts and therefore her receiving the award of Head Girl was hardly unexpected.

"Don't be mean Liz, you know Lils has worked hard for this!" reprimanded Grace.

"Sorry Lily, just, you know I was gunning for Head Girl, I'll have to stick with not being prefect or Head Girl for the rest of the year" sighed a downhearted Liz.

"Hey, I'm sure it's not all its cracked up to be!" Lily was trying hard to raise Liz's spirits, but when Liz got into moods, it was hard to get her out of them.

The girls found an empty compartment and hoisted their trunks onto the racks above the leather seats. Sitting down they started chatting about what they had done in the holidays. Soon Lily had to leave to address the new prefects on their jobs for the year.

She marched up to the front of the train, telling off a group of fourth year Slytherins for trying to hex a timid looking first year.

"Hey you five! What do you think you're doing? 10 points off Slytherin! And don't let me see you at it again!"

Vexed, she slid open the door of the Prefect's Compartment, only to find the one, the only James Potter waiting expectantly for her._ Oh Bollocks._

**A/N: I forgot to leave a note on the end of my last chappie, and I wanted to say I've gotten some hits but only one review, come on guys it's my first fic ever and I need all the help I can get! If you've gone to the trouble of reading my story, you probably have the energy to review it. And _constructive _criticism not _de_structive. **


	3. A Changing Dichotemy

_Vexed, she slid open the door of the Prefect's Compartment, only to find the one, the only James Potter waiting expectantly for her._Oh Bollocks.

Lily's wide emerald eyes froze in shock as they absorbed the image of James Potter hoisting his behemoth trunk onto the brass rails over the faded leather seats. Dressed in black pants and a light blue button down shirt with the sleaves rolled past his elbows, the taught tendons in his arms snaked and bulged as he pushed the offending luggage. Lily's eyes skidded over his arms, and she felt a wave of heat rush to her face.

Hearing the door snap shut, James' head turned to catch Lily still staring at him. Raising an eyebrow, he waited expectantly for her to explain herself. "Y-you're head boy?" was about all she could manage. With a slight smile he pointed to the bright gold badge that lay on his set of black robes. Ruffled, she attempted to regain last year's hauteur, shakily folding her arms over her cream blouse. "So it seems that we will be working in a close proximity this year." "It seems you're right. Congratulations, Lily. If it was going to be anyone, you were definitely going to be Head Girl." _Lily_. The use of her first name pierced her emotion fuelled fog that clouded her thoughts. _I've never been Lily to him before. It's always been 'Evans'. How odd. _All she could do was nod her head in thanks. "I must admit," He continued, "the arrival of the owl a couple of days ago shocked me quite a bit. I thought Remus was a shoe in for sure." Lily could think of nothing in reply, and the smile on James' face faded considerably. "Look, Lily, I want to apologise to you for the way I've acted in the past. I was young and immature, and I want to put behind us. We could work well together as a team, as Head Boy and Girl, and I would like you to know that my, uh, emotions have matured over these holidays. So, what do you say, friends?" He offered his Quidditch calloused hand to her. The sudden knot in her throat was hastily swallowed as Lily digested his sentiments. Reaching out she grasped his proffered hand limply. "Friends…James" She shakily replied.

James beamed in response, hazel eyes twinkling. "Righto then. Shall we go over what our aims are for this year?" as James spewed forth ideas, Lily reran the decidedly odd conversation that had occurred.

A year ago, she would have given anything to have heard James declare that friendship was his only aim. His constant pestering for dates had worn thin with the tempestuous Lily, until she could barely stand him. But time had changed her opinions. With the revelation that she now had feelings of a romantic nature towards James Potter, his desire for a platonic basis chafed and ached. _Well Lily, you're in a bit of a pickle, aren't you?_

**A/N: Well it has been a while coming...school, year 12, HSC all got in the way. BUt finally, three years after its first publication, there comes a thrid chapter! huzzah! I know its short, but I just needed to get something out! Relax, enjoy, but most importantly, review! Special thanks to sophstar for kicking me into action, I'd completely forgotten about this story!**


End file.
